The use of toothbrushes and other teeth cleaning and breath refreshing devices are in common use today. However, the devices are typically used only in a home environment. Persons typically do not take toothbrushes and tubes of toothpaste with them as part of their daily activities. Moreover, when utilizing toothpaste and other teeth cleaning materials, it is typically necessary to have a supply of liquid, such as water, to rinse and otherwise dispose of the residue.
It is also uncommon for persons to carry various liquid mouth fresheners with them on a daily basis, but typically again utilize those products in their home environments. There are some materials which are easy to carry and use, such as mints and gums, that also are often used for freshening a person's breath, but these are ineffective in removing germs, food, and other material buildup on the teeth.
There is a need for devices and methods for conveniently cleaning the person's teeth in a convenient manner, without the need to carry and utilize toothbrushes, tooth paste and other bulky and messy devices and materials. There also is a need for small disposable devices for cleaning teeth in an easy and discrete manner, particularly without the need for rinsing solutions.